


About Me

by xcarmenchaosx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: Just stuff about me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	About Me

Hiii. So this is stuff about me.

My name is Carmen and my pronouns are she/her and they/them. I'm pansexual and maybe androgynous. 

I'm emo and I love alternative fashion. 

I suck at writing fanfiction, but I'm trying to get better.

I don't ship real people but I'll write fanfics because its good practice.

I love pop music. I hate emo's who say that pop has no emotion. IT DOES

I do dance: jazz and ballet.

I love singing.

I play guitar.

favorite bands in order (there's a lot)

1\. Falling In Reverse

2\. Escape The Fate

3\. Pierce The Veil (I Stan Vic, Tony, and Jaime, but not Mike cuz he's a creep)

4\. Violent New Breed (if you like Max Green from Escape The Fate this is his band)

5\. Waterparks 

6\. All Time Low

7\. My Chemical Romance 

8\. Fall Out Boy (IM SEEING THEM NEXT YEAR!!)

9\. Paramore

10\. Sleeping With Sirens

11\. Nirvana

12\. Green Day (ALSO SEEING THEM NEXT YEAR)

13\. The Dead Rabbits (Craig Mabbitt's side project)

14\. Black Veil Brides

15\. Big Time Rush 

16\. One Direction

17\. Beyond Unbroken (Monte Money's band)

18\. Palaye Royale

19\. Cry Venom (Jacky Vincent's band)

That's it lol

favorite singers in order

1\. Britney Spears

2\. Melanie Martinez

3\. Hayley Williams

4\. Andy Black

5\. Kesha

6\. Lady Gaga

7\. Ariana Grande

8\. Nicki Minaj

That's it lol

[Tumblr](https://backseatserenade69.tumblr.com)

[Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/frankieroislife)

[Twitch](https://m.twitch.tv/backseatserenade69/profile)

Pallamo

If you actually read this, thanks. K byee 💚

P.S. give me some metalcore bands to listen to


End file.
